


Закон выживания видов

by vera_est



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Два ницшианца и один землянин. Смогут ли они его поделить?





	Закон выживания видов

Ницшианцы не могут любить. Они выбирают подобных себе: сильных, смелых, ловких, и просто размножаются. Только и всего. Тогда почему он прошёл сквозь Бездну ради того, чтобы увидеть этого глупого клуджа вновь? Зачем разобрал себя на молекулы, а затем соединил заново, если любовь - просто отговорка для дураков? Его сердце считало иначе. Сколько раз он спасал Харперу жизнь? Десятки, все и не вспомнишь. А сколько раз бросал хрупкого землянина себе на плечо, уносил в каюту и брал во всех возможных позах и положениях? Сотни. Он так и не смог насытиться до конца. И теперь собирался возвратиться, чтобы получить то, что принадлежало ему изначально. Он - Тир Анасази, даже Бездна не смогла удержать его. Шеймус Харпер принадлежит ему, отныне и навсегда.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Телемах Раде чувствовал себя отвратительно. А все, потому что Харперу снова удалось от него скрыться. Хитрый землянин уговорил Дилана отправить его на планету Виста - последнее приобретение содружества, для того, чтобы провести экстренную проверку инженерных сетей. Капитан, конечно, удивился такому рвению, но предложение Харпера поддержал, и землянин вместе с Тренс отчалили на Эврике.   
Раде и Харпер играли в игру, правила которой ницшианцу до конца постигнуть не удалось. Между ними существовала некая связь, но землянин старательно уходил в сторону, стоило только Раде подойти чуть ближе. Ницшианец знал, что погибший Анасази и инженер Андромеды были любовниками, поэтому считал, что Харпер будет легкой добычей. Он ошибался. Игра затянулась, и Раде начал выходить из себя. Пора было с этим заканчивать.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
\- Харпер. - улыбнулась Тренс. - Я знаю твою тайну.  
\- Какую, Принцесса? - спросил инженер, просматривая очередной файл. Это была утомительная, скучная работа, не приносившая не малейшего удовольствия: системы вистеров были запутанны, непонятны, а оборудование находилось в жутком состоянии, но другого способа скрыться от Раде не существовало. Ницшианец почти загнал его в угол, и всё могло закончиться плачевно: Харпер не хотел стать добычей соскучившегося по любовным ласкам Раде. Как бы глупо это не звучало, инженер любил Тира, его грубую заботу, жесткий юмор и чувство собственника. Анасази заботился о нём, пусть в какой-то своей манере, но берёг и защищал. Землянин никак не мог поверить в то, что сильного, непобедимого Тира из гордости Кодиаков больше нет. Так не бывает, верно. Дилан не сумел бы расправиться с ним, даже если бы очень захотел?   
\- Ты скучаешь, верно?  
\- Скучаю? Брось... разве есть что-то в этом мире, что может заставить меня, Шеймуса Харпера, грустить или скучать? Это так же нелепо, как предположить, что одна из самых ярких звёзд во Вселенной вдруг погаснет ни с того ни с сего.  
\- Яркие звёзды часто остывают, перестают светить, но мы не замечаем этого, потому что их огромное множество. Твоё сердце наполнено грустью, тоской. Но это временно, грядут большие перемены. Ты должен быть к ним готов.  
\- Какие ещё перемены? О чем это ты, золотистая? - Харпер даже отложил материал, с которым работал. - Опять говоришь загадками.  
\- Война, Харпер. Грядёт война.  
Землянин сглотну: ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
\- Дилан, к нам приближается неизвестный корабль. - сообщила Ромми. - Скорость большая и я не могу его опознать.  
\- Связь есть?  
\- Попробую.  
По экрану пошли помехи. Потом, вдруг, появилась картинка: рыжеволосая женщина, со злыми и холодными глазами. Опасная красота.  
\- Капитан Хант?  
\- Верно. А вы кто?  
\- Аши Тано, гордость Тиас.  
\- Тиас? - встрял удивлённый Раде. - Никогда не слышал о такой.  
\- И не услышишь... наверное, если мне не удастся изменить то будущее, из которого я пришла.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
\- Значит, Содружество нам так и не удастся воссоздать? - спросил капитан гостью, которую он решил гостеприимно принять на своём корабле. Конечно, Ромми была на чеку. Она следила за незнакомцами, фиксировала малейшие странности. Подвоха быть не должно.  
\- Ни Содружество и Ницшеанская Империя не выживут, если не изменить одну маленькую деталь.  
\- Какую? - Бэка решила прояснить ситуацию, что-то не давало ей покоя, обычно интуиция никогда не подводила капитана Валентайн. Знать бы ещё, где смотреть и было бы совсем здорово!  
Аши наклонила голову и окинула Бэку оценивающим взглядом, словно прикидывая, стоит ли обращать на неё внимания. Решила, что ответить всё же следует, и произнесла:  
\- Мир погибнет по глупости одного землянина, во Вселенной начнётся хаос. Моя цель - предотвратить это.  
\- Убив землянина? - вдруг сорвалась Бэка.  
\- Да. - кивнула ницшианца.  
Раде расправил шипы, словно готовясь к бою, а Бэка поднялась со своего места.   
\- Эй, вы оба, успокойтесь. - попытался урезонить свой экипаж капитан Хант.  
\- Дилан. - Бэка едва сдерживала себя, чтобы не сорваться и не убить эту нагую тварь. - Неужели ты не понял, о ком она говорит. Она хочет уничтожить Харпера!  
\- Поверь, - прошипела Аши, - это лучшее, что я могу сделать.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Тренс вела себя странно: она перебирала имеющееся на Эврике оружие, и этим выводила Харпера из себя. Он уже несколько раз пытался связаться с Андромедой, но она упорно игнорировала его сигнал.  
\- Да что же это такое!   
\- Не суетись. - Тренс подошла к пульту и оборвала связь, а потом вернулась к землянину и протянула ему бластер.   
\- Это ещё зачем? Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю стрелять, да и вообще... я не мастер в этом, у тебя получилось бы гораздо лучше... Эй, Тренс, что происходит?  
\- Будущее туманно как никогда, я вижу только хаос и тьму... но должна быть надежда. Она есть всегда.  
\- Очень содержательно и понятно. - проворчал землянин, пристёгивая оружие к поясу своих мешковатых штанов. Ему всё это нравилось меньше и меньше. Мир и так словно сошёл с ума, а теперь ещё это. Хотелось спрятаться где-нибудь в укромном уголке и не выбираться до тех пор, пока всё не закончиться, но разве хоть что-то в этой жизни было так, как он хотел.  
\- Приготовься, Харпер, мы состыковались и входим в ангар.  
\- А у меня есть выбор?  
Тренс выразительно на него посмотрела, и землянин пожал плечами:  
\- То-то и оно!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Аши и её люди всё-таки смогли обойти систему защиты, и теперь капитан и остальные сидели на мостике связанные. Конечно, они пытались сопротивляться, но всё оказалось напрасно: ницшианца смогла отключить аватару, а это уже пахло серьёзными проблемами.  
\- Что мог Харпер сделать такого, что Вселенная сошла с ума? - Дилан попытался разъяснить ситуацию, а заодно, дать Раде возможность ослабить узлы.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Что? Тогда зачём вы сюда явились? - Бэка была в ярости, она хотела вцепиться Аши в шею и разодрать её. Мешали верёвки, обычные верёвки, что само по себе было смешно.  
\- Видишь ли... - ницшианца подошла вплотную в Бэке и улыбнулась, - твой дружёк нашёл способ отправить нас, силу Сопротивления Содружеству в местечко, которое нам решительно не нравиться, но в нашем времени, этого гадёныша не достать - на его стороне сила, мне и не снившаяся. А значит....  
\- Ты решила избавиться от него здесь и сейчас.  
\- Точно. И это произойдет очень-очень скоро, потому что глупый землянин уже на Андромеде. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Их с Тренс ждал сюрприз в виде двух здоровенных амбалов, вооружённых мощными бластерами, спасибо, хоть не копьями! Тренс швырнула Харпера в угол и занялась противниками. У золотистой это отлично получалось: она обезоружила их так легко и непринуждённо, словно дышала. Харпер только улыбался, глядя на это из своего укрытия.  
\- Эй, ты долго будешь там сидеть? Нам нужно найти остальных.  
\- Очень смешно. - хмыкнул инженер. Он поднялся и последовал за Тренс. Потом осторожно огляделся и позвал: - Ромми!  
Сначала ничего не произошло, а потом что-то тихо щелкнуло, и появилась голограмма Андромеды, мерцающая как испорченный телевизор.  
\- Капитан... атака... секретные файлы... мостик... осторожно... - и она пропала. У Харпера защемило сердце, он относился в Андромеде как к своему ребёнку, лелеял её, и смотреть на разрушения было очень больно... Тренс положила руку ему на плечо.  
\- Я знаю, что нам нужно делать.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты проберёшься в центральное ядро и запустишь программу "Гелео".  
\- Какую программу? Почему я, главный инженер, ничего о ней не знаю?  
\- Потому что о ней не знает даже Дилан. И это наш единственный шанс.  
\- Почему я не удивлён?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Аши поняла что сглупила, в тот момент, когда огни на мостике бешено замерцали. Она что-то упустила! Всё пришло в движение, андроиды, до этого мирно покоившиеся на своих местах, ожили и стали ломиться в закрытые двери. Одному из них удалось раздвинуть створки и проникнуть внутрь. Ницшианка попыталась его пристрелить, но ничего не вышло - заряды отскакивали от его гладкой поверхности.  
\- Это что ещё такое?   
\- Сюрприз от Харпера, великого и ужасного. - раздалось по громкой связи.  
\- Я тебя убью!  
\- Да-да, конечно! Встань в очередь.  
В это время на мостик ворвалась ещё парочка андроидов, один из них подкрался к Аши и ударил её. Ницшианка рухнула, как подкошенная. Другие роботы освободили капитана и команду. В туже секунду на мостике материализовалась Тренс, она подскочила к Раде и заявила:  
\- Забирай Харпера, Эврику и беги.  
\- Эй, - возмутилась Бэка, - это мой корабль и мой инженер!  
Тренс взглянула Бэке прямо в глаза:  
\- Ты хочешь спасти Харпера?  
\- Ну, да. - кивнула капитан Валентайн.  
\- Тогда тебя придётся мне доверять.  
Бэка какое-то время молчала, а потом повернулась к Раде:  
\- Возьми Эврику и увози Харпера отсюда, но учти, если ты причинишь ему вред, или повредишь мой корабль, я найду тебя где угодно и кастрирую! Ты понял?  
Раде кивнул и покинул мостик, радуясь про себя тому, что у него появился шанс припереть землянина к стенке. Дилану же оставалось только в обалдении наблюдать за происходящим.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Харпер как раз извлекал шнур из своего порта, когда сильная рука обвилась вокруг его талии, а потом его грубо прижали к стене. Инженер очень испугался, потому что помочь ему было некому - Тренс ушла вызволять остальных. Кажется, он крупно влип.  
\- Не дергайся, это всего лишь я.  
\- Раде? Какого...?  
\- Я спасаю твою жалкую жизнь.  
\- Можешь не стараться и отпусти меня, наконец, я сейчас немного занят... Ты что творишь?!! - в голосе землянина послышались истеричные нотки, когда ницшеанец взвали его себе на плечо. - Отпусти меня немедленно!!!  
\- И не подумаю. Тренс велела тебя спасти.  
\- От кого?  
\- От дамы, которая жаждет увидеть тебя мертвым.  
\- А кто меня от тебя спасёт? - возмущённо пискнул Харпер, когда Раде грубо отпусти его на пол на Эврике.  
\- Никто. - усмехнулся Раде, снова притягивая землянина к себе, после того, как Эврика вылетела из ангара, запустил руку тому в штаны. - В этом вся прелесть ситуации.  
Харпер определенно так не считал, особенно, если учитывать тот факт, что стояк Раде упирался ему в бедро. Он абсолютно точно был в полном дерьме.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
Харпер до сих пор не мог понять, как это произошло, они с Раде просто разговорила, а теперь он растянут на полу Эврики, и ницшеанец силой прижимает его животом к холодной металлической поверхности. Раде не умел быть нежным, ему раньше никогда не доводилось иметь дело с хрупким землянином, поэтому он не сразу понял, что перегибает палку. Очнулся ницшеанец только тогда, когда Харпер слабо пискнул от боли и замер, словно готовясь к удару. Раде остановился, подхватил Харпера на руки и унёс инженера на кровать.  
\- Ты решил размазать мои внутренности по всему кораблю? Бэка будет недовольна. - попытался отшутиться землянин, хотя ситуация его здорово напрягала. Если Раде не сбавит обороты, от него совсем ничего не останется.   
Ницшианец бросил Харпер на кровать и устроился рядом.  
\- Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.  
\- У тебя получилось.  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь. - Раде обхватил Харпера рукой за затылок и притянул его к себе, жадно поцеловал, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Ницшианец, наконец, получил то, чего жаждал очень долго, и теперь был не намерен отступать. Он и сам не мог объяснить, почему стремился обладать этим болтливым клуджем, все его инстинкты кричали: возьми, завладей, получи, а ницшеанец не привык их игнорировать. Землянин был лёгкой добычей, потому что не мог оказать ему достойного сопротивления. Те слабые попытки, которые оказывал инженер, например, попытка пнуть Раде в голень, только позабавила ницшианца. Он раздвинул землянину ноги свои коленом и запустил руку между ягодиц. Харпер слабо дёрнулся, пытаясь избавиться от прикосновения, но ницшеанец был сильнее. Он легко проскользнул внутрь, раздвигая мускулы, и улыбнулся:  
\- Кажется, Тир часто с тобой играл.  
\- Иди ты...  
\- Обязательно. - резкий толчок, и Харпер запрокинул голову и застонал. Это чувство нельзя сравнить ни с чем другим. Он всегда превращался в шлюшку, когда кому-то удавалось оказаться между его ног. - Но, ты пойдёшь со мной.  
Раде нравилось это чувство. Абсолютная власть. Он мог сделать с Харпером всё, что только хотел. Резкие рваные движения, стоны, запахи. Наконец, они оба кончили, и Раде с силой укусил Харпера за шею, оставляя синяк и слизывая, выступившие капли крови.  
\- Надо ли мне говорить, кому ты теперь принадлежишь?  
Харпер лишь обречённо простонал что-то в ответ, прикрывая глаза рукой.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Он даже и представить себе не мог, что всё будет так просто - Эврика обнаружилась в непосредственной близости от него. Состыковаться с кораблём не составило проблем, и Тир оказался на любимом консервной банке Бэки Валентайн. В нос ему ударил острый запах секса и... ницшеанец зарычал: Харпер! Он уловил знакомый аромат. Его землянин был здесь!   
Тир расправил шипы, и начал бесшумно двигаться, приближаясь к источнику запаха. Теперь он знал, к кем имел дело - в воздухе плавал аромат, который ни с чем нельзя было перепутать - Телемах Раде, один из самых старых врагом Анасази. Кажется, ему предстоит небольшая битва.   
Застать Раде врасплох не удалось, он ведь тоже был ницшеанцем, поэтому, почувствовал присутствие Тира, гораздо раньше, чем увидел его. Они бросились друг на друга, словно два зверя, готовых порвать друг друга на куски. Харпер, до этого мирно спавший на кровати, открыл глаза и замер...  
\- Тир?! - слово сорвалось с губ полустоном, полупросьбой. Землянин не мог поверить своим глазам. В этот момент Анасази извернулся и ударил Раде локтем в шею, а потом со всей силы - по затылку. Раде осел на землю, и от смерти от рук Тира его спасло только то, что голодный взгляд ницшианца был устремлён на Харпера. Анасази одним прыжком преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и схватил землянина в охапку, зарываясь носом ему в шею. Уловив посторонний запас, Тир зарычал, привычным движением забросил Харпера себе на плечо и вынес его на мостик корабля, где благополучно лишил остатков одежды. Ошарашенный Харпер и понять ничего не успел, как оказался прижатым тяжёлым телом. В глазах ницшианца плескался знакомый огонь. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Тир старался сдерживать свою ярость, но получалось очень плохо. Нужно было скорее избавиться от следов Раде на теле ЕГО землянина. Тир кусал каждый кусочек кожи, который ему удалось достичь, оставляя свои метки. Харпер тихо постанывал и не пытался сопротивляться, он так до конца и не осознал тот факт, что Тир был жив, и здесь и сейчас, брал его по собственнически, нагло, с жадностью.  
\- Мой, мой, мой! - рычал Тир, кусая и царапая кожу, покрывая её поцелуями, прижимая Харпера к себе до одури. Землянин выгибался навстречу требовательным прикосновениям, не зная, что ещё делать.  
Тир повернул его на живот, заставил встать на четвереньки и, без всякой подготовки, вошёл, вцепившись зубами в синяк на шее, который оставил Раде.   
\- Мой!  
Харпер сдавленно всхлипнул, когда Тир начал двигаться, даже не дав ему времени привыкнуть, просто врезаясь в него снова и снова. Потом сильная рука обхватила его член, и всё... Больше землянин ничего не помнил, только фиерверк огней, взметнувшихся вверх.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Аши не зря считала себя очень ловкой и умной: ей удалось перехитрить систему Андромеды вторично: ещё бы, у неё был хороший учитель - Шеймус Харпер, главный бортинженер Андромеды, кто как ни он знал этот крейсер. Шагая по коридору, Аши кляла себя за то, что позволила Раде увезти Харпера навстречу судьбе. Этого не должно было случиться! Она всю жизнь жила для того, чтобы однажды построить этот чёртов телепорт и, переместившись во времени, убить своего главного наставника. Она и в ученицы к нему пошла только ради того, что шлюшка двух самых сильных ницшеанцев во Вселенной помогла ей. Нда... Она ненавидела возрожденную гордость Кодиак, которая примкнула к Содружеству, и помогла ему расправиться с Бездной, не без участия Харпера, конечно, и его гениальных изобретений! Аши считала, что ницшеанцы должны были подчинить бездну себе, и с её помощью создать мощную Ницшеанскую Империю, а не пресмыкаться перед Содружеством. Но Тир Анасази и Телемах Раде - возродившие гордость Кодиак, считали по-другому, он опекали слабенького землянина, трахали его в своё удовольствие и убивали каждого, кто посягал на его жизнь. Она не могла этого допустить! Она должна была убить Харпера и изменить будущее, даже если это уничтожит её саму.   
Забрав один из истребителей, Аши полетела на поиски Эврики. Она так и не увидела грустный взгляд Тренс, направленный на неё. Золотистая вздохнула и пошла к капитану. Всё шло так, как и должно было быть.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Тир оставил Харпера на мостике, а сам отправился к Раде. В этом деле нужно было поставить точку: Харпер принадлежал только ему! Телемах встретил его в полной боевой готовности. Два ницшианца набросились друг на друга, не замечая ничего, что происходило вокруг. В это время маленький и быстрый истребитель нашёл свою цель. Эврику никто не потрудился скрыть, и Аши поспешила этим воспользоваться. Она выбралась из истребителя и направилась на поиски Харпера. Она чувствовала, что где-то рядом идёт бой, но надеялась, что сможет его избежать. Запах привёл её на мостик, где она и обнаружила спящего землянина. Аши улыбнулась: всё было так просто.  
\- Привет, сучка.  
Харпер открыл глаза и огляделся. Представшая его глазам картина не радовала - ницшианца с направленным на него оружием и никаких признаков Тира или Раде. Кажется, он снова влип.  
\- Эй! Не хорошо врываться без стука туда, где тебя никто не ждёт!  
\- Мне не нужно твоё приглашение.- Ницшианка оказалась рядом с Харпером и схватила его за горло. - Сейчас ты будешь умирать медленно и мучительно. А я на это посмотрю.  
\- Отпусти его. - на мостике появились поцарапанные и разгоряченные ницшеанцы. Они медленно двинулись к Аши с разных сторон. Девушка прижала лезвие ножа к горлу Харпера.  
\- Не двигайтесь, или я его убью.  
\- Давай. - кивнул Раде. - А потом мы снимем с тебя кожу. Убей его, и ты - труп.  
\- Эй, эй, ребята! Почему бы нам не попробовать договориться миром? - затараторил Харпер, не зная, куда себя деть от страха.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, молчу, зачем же так злиться! Ай, я же сказал, что молчу!  
В тот же миг мир сошёл с ума окончательно. Тир достал бластер и выстрелил, а Раде прыгнул на ницшианцу, вырывая испуганного землянина у неё из рук. Аши упала, и раны на лбу сочилась кровь. Раде поднял Харпера с пола и прижал его к себе одной рукой. Тир направился к ним. От одной только мысли о том, что сейчас может произойти, Харперу стало плохо. Тир встал вплотную к землянину, и тот оказался зажатым между двух мощных тел без малейшей возможности хотя бы пошевелиться.  
\- Один из законов выживания гласит: если не можешь выжить в одиночку, признай помощь другого.  
\- Да, да, всё это дерьмо об идеальных людях и бла, бла, бла...  
\- Я не могу защитить тебя в одиночку. - сказал Тир, запуская руку Харперу под рубашку. - А это значит, что мне нужна помощь.  
\- Моя помощь. - сладко улыбнулся Раде, делая тоже самое, руки ницшеанцев встретились у Харпера на груди, там, где билось его сердце. Боевые шипы задевали его кожу, соски. Харпера застонал. Он-то думал, что хуже уже быть не может.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Ницшианцы не любили делиться своими вещами, но иногда они всё же объединялись в стаи, что бы эти вещи было легче защищать. Харпер оказался под надёжной защитой двух огромный сильных и жаждущих его ницшев. Лучше не придумаешь.  
Кровать скрипела от тяжести. Тир ритмично двигался, проталкивая свой член в задницу землянина. Раде проделывал тоже самое, только с другой стороны. Харпер даже нормально стонать не мог: его рот был занят. Он стоял на четвереньках, и два сверхчеловека трахали его в обе дырки. Он никогда себе такое даже представить не мог!  
Они покрыли всё его тело укусами и отметинами, их запах смешался и прочно осел на коже Харпера. Они кончили почти одновременно, изливаясь в него. А потом резко повалили землянина на кровать, широко раздвигая ему ноги и чуть приподнимая их. Харпер уже ничего не соображал, когда рот Раде накрыл его член, а язык Тира вдруг оказался у него в заднице. Он стонал и метался, словно в бреду, а потом бурно кончил и почти потерял сознание. Он не заметил того, что оба ницша уже были снова возбуждены, будь проклята их чёртова стойкость! Раде устроился у Харпера за спиной, опуская того на свой член и чуть разводя его ноги, потом он приподнял землянина над кроватью так, что только головка его лена осталась у Харпера в заднице, словно приглашая. Тир двинулся вперёд, устраиваясь между разведёнными ногами землянина, а потом с силой вошёл в него.   
\- О Господи... - вырвалось у Харпера, когда два члена задвигались у него внутри. Он думал, что уже никогда не вспомнит имени Бога. Раде почти выходил из землянина, а Тир, наоборот, толкал глубже. Это сводило Харпера с ума. Потом две сильных руки обхватили его член и сделали пару резких движений. Харпер с криком кончил и обмяк между их телами. Ницшианцы вскоре последовали за ним. Их сперма перемешала у землянина внутри, её было слишком много, и она начала вытекать наружу.   
Тир мягко уложил Харпера на кровать, сходил за полотенцем, и вытер землянина. Потом они с Раде устроились по обе стороны от него, и скрестили руки у Харпера на груди. Землянин дышал ровно. Он спал спокойно, впервые за долгое время.  
\- Я доверяю тебе самое дорогое, что у меня есть. - сказал Тир, приподнимая голову Раде за подбородок, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.   
\- Я знаю.   
\- И я убью тебя, если что. Ты знаешь?  
\- Да. И я сделаю тоже самое, если ты его подведёшь.  
\- Я рад, что мы договорились.  
Тир наклонился и поймал губы Раде в поцелуе. В нём не было нежности или страсти. Только деловой тон, не более. Подкрепление сделки. Теперь у них было одно сердце на троих.

Эврика замерла в ожидании Андромеды, которая вот-вот должна была прилететь за ней. Буря миновала. На этот раз.

Конец.


End file.
